Generally, a sensor device that transmits sensor data to a controller is known in the art of motor control. For example, in a patent document, JP 2013-546096 A (patent document 1), the transmission of sensor data is synchronized by using a trigger signal that is generated by a controller and received by a bi-direction node.
In such configuration, sensor data may become abnormal, due to abnormality of a sensor element, or other causes. However, the patent document 1 is silent about how to handle sensor data, when the abnormality is detected.